You belong with me
by Coleccionista de historias
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años. Soy vecina de Edward Cullen mi amor platónico solo que el tiene una novia, Tanya Denali. Basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift You Belong To Me me
1. Chapter 1

**You belong with me**

**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años. Soy vecina de Edward Cullen mi amor platónico, alto, delgado, de piel muy blanca, ojos verdes, cabello de un toco cobrizo, desordenado y con una sonrisa cautivadora. Vamos en la misma prepa, el tiene una novia, Tanya Denali, es la líder de las porristas, es muy hermosa, cabello rubio rojizo, largo, con un cuerpo, que casi compite con mi amiga Rosalie, piernas torneadas y las caderas donde deben estar. En cambio, yo cabello y ojos marrones, los cuales oculto a través de mis gafas, flaquita, metro 60 y sin gracia alguna, además ella se viste a la moda, mini faldas y tacones, en cambio yo solo camisetas, converse, y jeans. Por eso es la novia del guapísimo Edward Cullen.

Estoy en mi cuarto es el típico martes a la noche estoy escuchando el tipo de música que a ella no le gusta. Debussy y leyendo mi ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Cuando observe por mi ventana vi a Edward hablando por teléfono, supongo que es su novia. Lo mire un poco enojado y se me ocurrió tener una de las tantas charlas que tenemos desde que éramos unos niños. Así que agarre mi cuaderno y comenzamos nuestra charla por escrito.

_Estas bien???_

_Si, solo estoy cansado del drama- _se encogió de hombros

_Lo siento_

Bueno este es un buen momento para decirle lo que pienso. Agarre mi cuaderno y se lo escribí.

_TE AMO_

Es ahora o nunca, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a enseñárselo se había ido a dormir y cerro a cortina de su cuarto. Bueno esta es una señal de que debo esperar un poco. Asi que solo se lo enseñe a travez de la ventana.


	2. Casi beso

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

**Cap.1**

Sonó el despertador a las 6 de la mañana, me metí a bañar, me puse mis jeans y mis converse junto con mi camiseta, me acomode el cabello en una simple coleta junto mis lentes y agarre mi mochila. Baje para desayunar y me llego el olor de comida quemada lo que significa que mi madre esta cocinando.

-Hola… mmm que ¿haces René?

-Oh hola hija aquí tratando de hacerles a ti y a tu padre el desayuno pero ya vez los resultados.-contesto tratando de despejar (lo que parecía) ¿unos huevos?

-Mamá a mi no me cuesta nada hacerles el desayuno- _además no quiero morir joven_

-que es ese olor- dijo mi padre cuando entro a la cocina tapándose la nariz- Oh hola hija ¿ya vas por tu amiga?

-cierto… nada mas deja que haga el desayuno.

-No hija ya es tarde ahorita le caliento algo a tu padre

-no es ninguna molestia

-Bella nos tienes muy consentidos a mi y tu madre además Alice se va a enojar- contesto abrazando a mi madre por la espalda.

-bueno en ese caso adiós los veo mas tarde

-adiós hija.

Salí de mi casa a las seis 6:40 Alice de seguro a de estar muy enojada, lo bueno es que vivía alado. Cuando llegue a su casa toque su puerta me abrió la persona que menos me lo esperaba, Edward Cullen.

-Hola Bella esperas a Alice?

-mm… yo... si… a… se encuentra?- siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando me mira con esos ojos verdes mis mejillas se encienden.

-si nada mas que no sabe que bolsa convine con su blusa- dijo con una hermosa risa- ¿gustas pasar Bella?

-cla… Claro con permiso- le conteste bajando la mirada y pasando al lado de el. Fui a la sala y me encontré con una muy alegre Esme arreglando un hermoso ramo de flores.

-Buenos días Esme están muy hermosas esas flores- le comente tímidamente.

-Igualmente Bella y gracias toma asiento ahorita baja bella, o Edward voy a regar las platas del patio acompaña a Bella aquí en la sala hasta que baje Alice- le dijo a Edward mientras se dirigía al patio, y yo me sentaba en la bella sala.

-Edward te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro dime

-mmm… por que estabas enojado ayer en la noche? –le pregunte acercándome un poco.

-solo que Tanya estaba diciendo cosas desagradables de una amiga… y no me gusto su tono eso es todo- contesto acercándose mas a mi, casi rozando mi labios… cuando de repente se escucho el claxon de un auto que venia desde afuera nos separamos rápidamente. Mire a Edward con los ojos como platos… que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a besar a Edward? No, no puede ser debo estar dormida. Pero una voz chillona me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Edward amor nos vamos… hash y tú cosa que haces cerca de mi novio.

-Tanya no le hables así… sabes que ya vámonos- le dijo con un tono de notable irritación y agarrando su mochila, luego se volteo a mi y me dijo en un tono dulce- nos vemos luego Bella

-si, adiós Edward yo me quedo esperando a Alice…

-No hace falta Bella ya estoy aquí… -no termino su frase ya que miro a Tanya en su sala- y tu que haces en mi casa ya por fin te diste cuenta de que te hace falta clase y cerebro por eso vienes a hablar con Bella y con migo.

- Yo eso lo tengo pero lo que a ella le hace falta es mucho sentido de la moda… mírala esos lentes con nada combinan y luego su camisa… eso si es ridículo- dijo con una carcajada de bruja, yo se que no me debe de importar lo que ella piense pero un así me dolió y mas enfrente de Edward y Alice.

-Tanya que te he dicho no ofendas así a Bella- le dijo Edward enojado y jalándola del brazo.

-Pero Eddy es la verdad

-Tanya que mi nombre no es Eddy y mejor vámonos… nos vemos luego chicas.

-adiós Edward- dijimos Alice y yo al uníoslo cuando el cerro la puerta.

-Si hermanito llévate a esa arpía lejos de mi visa ven Bella vámonos en mi Porche

- si Alice- le susurre aun me dolían las palabras de Tanya.

-bella no le hagas caso a nada de lo que dijo ella eso no es cierto.

-Alice ella tiene razón… mírame.

-¿sabes lo que veo?...veo a una chica con un enorme corazón, linda, muy lista, que es muy agradable y si no se apresura llegara tarde a clases- solté una risita, solo Alice me puede levantar el animo con unas cuantas palabras, me empujo a la puerta y se despidió de Esme y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fic y unas cosas:

-No es un one shot es una historia de mas o menos 25 capítulos

-La historia va a tener diferentes **POV **(Bella, Edward o Alice)

-Espero poder actualizar 1 o 2 veces por semana.

ESPERO QUE DEJEN Reviews¡¡¡¡¡


	3. ¿Que me pasa?

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

**Cap.2- ****¿****Que me pasa?**

**Edward**

-Edward despierta- dijo una enana la cual me estaba sacudiendo para salir de la cama.

-Que quieres Alice-le gruñí tratando de volver a dormir.

-dime cual queda mejor este bolso plata o este blanco? Cual queda mejor con mi blusa? -me dijo mostrándome 2 bolsos y posando con estos

-Alice soy un hombre yo que se de bolsos- le grite tapándome de nuevo con mi colcha.

-Edward Bella no tarda en venir y ya son las 6:30 así que despierta.

-Ya te dije que no se y sal para que yo me pueda cambiarme e ir a desayunar algo.

-por cierto vas a ir a recibir a Emmet? voy a invitar a los chicos para que vallamos por el.

-crees que Rosalie querrá ir sin que tu la amenaces?.

-obvio que no voy hacerle eso…espero poder hacer que baya, le hará un bien a Emmet el la extraña a horrores y bien que lo sabes…

-si pero Alice deja que ellos arreglen sus problemas

-Edward bien sabes que esos 2 son muy orgullosos y no solucionaran ellos mismos su problema

-eso es cierto pero sigue sin ser tu problema

-hare de cuenta que no escuche nada- me dijo tapándose los oídos- ojala Bella no actué como tu tengo fe en que ella si me ayude con esto en cambio tu ___no me importa los problemas de los demás_ no quiere ayudarme-me dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo carita de suplica, la cual sabe que no me puedo resistir, hey un hermano esta para ayudar a su hermanita.

-tratare de ayudar si primero me haces un favor…

-Calo lo que quieras.

-me dejarías cambiarme o quieres que me valla así a la escuela- le dije apuntándome ya que traía todavía mi pijama y estaba en mi cama, y ella no dejaría que su hermano fuera fachoso a la escuela.

-esta bien o si llega bella dile que estoy ocupada-me grito en la puerta de su cuarto. Bella es mi vecina, es tímida, me agrada… es una gran amiga, a veces pienso que me conoce mejor que Tanya... además con Bella no tengo que fingir nada, soy yo mismo, hablar con ella es tan cómodo… me agrada mucho hablar con ella… Pero con Tanya… a estas alturas de mi relación con ella, me pregunto por que sigo con ella... si es muy guapa y un cuerpo fenomenal, eso quien lo dude, pero solo eso es una chica con buen cuerpo, no se preocupa por nadie solo es ella y su apariencia, no me conoce en nada, a veces me pregunto que si sale con migo por que le gusto o solo esta con migo por que soy el líder del equipo de Básquet.

Ya que estaba cambiado decidí ir a desayunar algo. Así que me prepare unos huevos y me servo jugo.

-Hola hijo como amaneciste- me pregunto mi madre entrando a la cocina, ella es decoradora de interiores así que casi siempre esta en casa, en cambio mi padre es doctor y casi siempre se la pasa ahí, pero siempre que esta libre se la pasa en casa con nosotros.

-Bien gracias por preguntar… ¿como estas tu?

-Solo un poco estresada por que necesito decorarle una casa a una joven y ella es un poco exigente y un carácter… que hay que ser muy paciente

-Bueno te deseo suerte

-Gracias hijo bueno termina que ya es un poco tarde… voy a la sala a arreglar unos adornos.

-Esta bien Esme- le respondí cuando se dirigió a la sala. Termine de desayunar y mientras lavaba el plato escuche que tocaron la puerta. Supuse de qué se trataría de Bella y me dirigí a abrirle.

-Hola Bella esperas a Alice?- la salude amablemente.

-mm… yo... si… a… se encuentra?- Se veía tan linda sonrojada. Espera dije _linda_… ¿que me pasa?

-si nada mas que no sabe que bolsa convine con su blusa- le dije sonriendo como un idiota- ¿gustas pasar Bella?- le ofrecí si no, no seria un caballero como me educaron mis padres.

-cla… Claro con permiso- me respondió bajando la mirada y pasando a mi lado dejándome un dulce olor a lavanda y fresas. Fui detrás de ella hasta la sala donde estaba mi madre arreglando unas flores.

-Buenos días Esme están muy hermosas esas flores- le dijo Bella.

-Igualmente Bella y gracias toma asiento ahorita baja bella, o Edward voy a regar las platas del patio acompaña a Bella aquí en la sala hasta que baje Alice -me dijo mi madre dirigiéndose al patio.

-Edward te puedo preguntar algo? – me dijo sentándose y yo hice lo mismo.

-claro dime – que será lo que la tiene tan preocupada.

-mmm… por que estabas enojado ayer en la noche? –me susurro acercándose un poco a mi.

Inconscientemente mi cuerpo, no sabia cual era la razón, se fue acercando mas a Bella, ahora que recuerdo ayer en la noche, Tanya y yo tuvimos una diferencias acerca de Bella empezó diciendo que era una antisocial, que con esa ropa se quedaría a vestir santos y sabe que cosas mas, lo cual a mi no me agrado.

-solo que Tanya estaba diciendo cosas desagradables de una amiga… y no me gusto su tono eso es todo- le conteste acercándome un poco mas a ella… estaba como a 3 cm de su boca… cuando suena el claxon de Tanya. ¿Que me pasa?, por que iba a besar a bella pero si solo somos amigos… acaso yo deseo otra cosa… además de su amistad?... no puede ser yo amo a Tanya aunque no se si a mi también… pero es mi novia… ¿que estaba a punto de hacer?

-Eddy amor nos vamos –me pregunto entrando a la casa-… hash y tú cosa que haces cerca de mi novio- como odiaba que me dijeran Eddy y me enoje mas cuando insulto a Bella… que no le había dejado claro ayer con la charla que tuvimos que no la insultara.

-Tanya no le hables así… sabes que ya vámonos- agarre mi mochila para irnos yo no la quería otra escenita de celos- nos vemos luego Bella

-si, adiós Edward yo me quedo esperando a Alice…

-No hace falta Bella ya estoy aquí… -le contesto mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras- y tu que haces en mi casa ya por fin te diste cuenta de que te hace falta clase y cerebro por eso vienes a hablar con Bella y con migo.

- Yo eso lo tengo pero lo que a ella le hace falta es mucho sentido de la moda… mírala esos lentes con nada combinan y luego su camisa… eso si es ridículo- me pregunto ¿que se gana con ofender a la gente? Le deje muy claro ayer que no quería que ofendiera a mis amigos incluyendo a Bella.

-Tanya que te he dicho no ofendas así a Bella- le dije jalándola hacia a la puerta.

-Pero Eddy es la verdad- y otra vez con eso.

-Tanya que mi nombre no es Eddy y mejor vámonos… nos vemos luego chicas.

-adiós Edward- me dijeron las 2.

Cuando entramos al auto lo puse andar hacia la escuela.

-Tanya ¿que te dije ayer cuando charlamos?

-que querías que yo respetara a tus amigos… pero amor… lo que le dije era para su bien enserio a ver si así compra ropa a la moda mínimo.

-Tanya humillando no es la forma- como pensaba eso esta loca o que?.

-entonces como? no se si te haz dado cuenta pero ella y yo no somos amigas- me dijo enojada y cruzándose de brazos. A veces era tan inmadura pero bueno el amor tiene que aguantar ¿no?

-Tanya no quiero que sean amigas… solo que no la humilles ¿es mucho pedir?

-esta bien Eddy lo que tu quieras- me dijo dándome un beso.

-Que mi nombre no s Eddy es Edward entiendes Edward eso no lo puedes aprender

-pero por que no te gusta Eddy es tan lindo como tu amor- comento agarrándose de mi cuello para dame un beso apasionado el cual no le pude corresponder por que manejaba y o estaba de humor.

-Tanya un día de estoy voy a chocar y será todo culpa tuya- le dije en tono divertido, además no lo puedo negar ella besaba bien.

-si amor anda que ya es tarde y si no llegamos temprano las chicas no podrán practicar las coreografias que no recuerdas que tu novia es la líder de las porristas.

-eso si lo se… esta bien llegaremos enseguida- le dije acelerando para poder entrar en clases.

Cuando entramos encontré a mis amigos que estaban en el estacionamiento.

-que oda amigo.- me saludaron los chicos

-pues aquí ya vez a que hora es hoy el entrenamiento?

-antes del almuerzo y si quieres te quedas a almorzar en la cancha- se burlo Jamie.

-ja ja que gracioso pero no quiero pasar un rato con mi chica.

-pues teniendo a esa chica quien no- me dijo James, se que su comentario debió haberme puesto celoso pero no se que me pasa, a de ser que le tengo confianza a James.

- hey cuidadito que ella es mi novia- le dije en un todo de burla.

-chico todavía soy muy joven para morir… además yo no soy de esos.

-¿como de esos?- De que me hablaba.

-de los que salen con las novias de su amigos.

-mas te vale, te voy a traer bien checadito.-le dije entre risas-

-jaja jaja voy andar con cuidado en ese caso- en eso dieron el toque para entrar a clases me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a clase.

**Bueno espero que ya más o menos vean como ve Edward a Bella.**

**Gracias a por sus ****reviews****, alertas etc. GRACIAS DE VERDAD**


	4. La noticia

**Cap.3- La noticia**

**Bella**

Cuando Alice y yo entramos a clases nos encontramos al novio de Alice, Jasper, y su hermana gemela que es nuestra amiga Rosalie y nos dirigimos a clases.

-hola chicas que cuentan- nos pregunto rose

-les tengo una noticia pero se las diré en el almuerzo- que será a de ser importante porque para esperar hasta el almuerzo.

-da adelanto Alice- le pidió Jasper

- oye y donde queda el suspenso amor.

-no seas así Alice ya dinos-ahora era el turno de Rose.

-No ya les dije en el almuerzo.

-esta bien.

- o pero mira la hora será mejor que nos vallamos a clases.

-Claro Alice - se nota que es importante- nos vemos chicos- me despedí y me dirigí a mi clase. Me tocaba historia con Jefferson. La clase transcurrió normal nada relevante, cuando termino la clase en le camino me encontré a Angela una chica un poco tímida pero muy agradable.

-Como vas con Ben Ángela?- ella tiene una relación con un chico llamado Ben, apenas van empezando. Tienen como una semana o mas, pero se ben bien juntos yo le veo futuro.

-bien ayer tuve una pequeña cita con el me llevo al cine y luego charlamos afuera de mi casa y que crees?- me dijo emocionada por lo visto era algo importante.

-que ocurrió dime?

-Antes de irse me dio un beso fue… no se como decirlo… mágico… creo que es la palabra.

-eso es genial Ángela vez no tenias de que preocuparte- tenia miedo de que ven no querría besarla, ya que ella casi no ha tenido un novio.

-tenias razón o mira la hora yo me voy a gimnasia nos vemos luego Bella

Se despidió y se fue a su clase. Cuando iba a camino a español choque con alguien, no caí al suelo por que dos brazos me sujetaron, no pude reconocer de quien eran ya que mis gafas se me cayeron por el impacto.

-Bella cuanto lo siento debí haberme fijado por donde caminaba perdona venia distraído- se disculpo Edward.

- no hay problema fue un accidente.- le dije juntando mis libros.

- creo que estas cosas son tuyas… -me comento entregándome mis lentes y mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio- por lo visto te gusta los clásicos... Jane Austen es buena escritora.

-si me gustan mucho como escribe.

-que clase te toca ahora Bella?

- español… ¿por que la pregunta?- que tramaba?

-puedo acompañarte?

-mmm… si claro

Edward cumplió con su palabra me dejo en la puerta de mi clase y el se retiro con su habitual andar elegante.

Las clases ocurrieron sin ningún roce contratiempo. Antes del almuerzo me encontré con Alice la cual se veía muy feliz la razón no se.

De la nada comencé a pensar que Tanya no se merecía el amor de Edward, lo trata como un objeto, y según me a dicho Edward no se conocen en nada son como 2 desconocidos. El se merece algo mejor. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que Alice me hablaba.

-Bella… me estas poniendo atención-dijo moviendo su mano enfrente de mi cara

-Emm… discúlpame Alice no te escucho-le susurre un poco avergonzada.

-si me doy cuenta estas así desde que te vi… ¿estas bien?

-si estoy bien… ¿que me decías?

-A que mi hermano Emmet por fin vendrá de su prepa que estaba en Alaska y vendrá con nosotros y llegara este viernes no es emocionante- me dijo dando brinquitos y llevándome al comedor para el almuerzo.

-Si es genial tu hermano es muy gracioso- era verdad, el hijo mayor de los Cullen parece una persona ruda por su musculoso cuerpo y su metro 1.80, a veces es un poco intimidante, pero ya que lo conoces bien es todo lo contrario, es como un GRAN oso de peluche que hace bromas pesadas y no deja de burlarse de mi pastosidad, el es como mi hermano mayor, cuando estaba aquí me protegía de los pocos pretendientes que tenia ya que ninguno era de mi tipo.

-Lo se- me dijo con una risita- además espero que me ayudes en algo?

-en que Alice… ¿que estas tramando pequeña duende?

-mmm nada solo espero que el y rose vuelvan a estar en pareja como era antes- si recuerdo que un día a Emmet le estaban ofreciendo una beca de Fut boll americano y tuvo que decidir entre su beca o Rose, pero con un pleito que tuvieron, la beca, triste y lamentablemente, gano.

-Yo también espero Alice… anda que Rose a de estar muy enojada por estarnos esperando.

Compramos nuestra comida yo un refresco con un sándwich y una manzana, Alice una ensalada con una agua, ya con nuestros alimentos nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban los hermanos Hale.

-YA LES DIRE LA NOTICIA CHICOS- les grito Alice desde 3 mesas atrás.

-por fin- le dijo Jasper dándole un piquito. Luego nos acompaño a sentarnos en nuestra mesa y rose la miro con intriga.

-Ya di que es no nos dejes en suspenso

-Hay que entusiasmo rose parece que ya sabes lo que les voy a decir- le dijo Alice entre isitas

-lo siento pero ese es tu papel

-Cierto…

-Alice ya es momento de que sepan lo que les tienes que decir-le dije para que se apresurara porque quería ver la expresión de Rose cuando sepa de que se trata.

-Bueno chicos lo que pasa es que mi hermano Emmet ya se aburrió de estar es esa escuela… la que esta es Alaska y decidió cambiarse a la de aquí…y llega este mismo viernes-lo sabia la cara de rose no tenia precio, la soda que estaba tomando la escupió toda en el suelo y su rostro demostraba que no le agrado mucho la noticia que le comunico Alice.

-que… que… QUE DIJISTE- le grito rose a Alice.

-que mi hermano Emmet vendrá este vienes a casa y estará en esta escuela, ¿por que lo preguntas?- se nota que Alice quería provocarle un paro a rose.

-no por nada... por nada… chicas lo siento pero creo que ya no tengo apetito me retiro los veo a la salía- dicho esto salió si no la conociera bien, diría que salió caminando, pero como la conozco salió corriendo.

-Alice creo que no lo tomo bien-le dijo Jazz

-Esperaba que mínimo se quedara a decirme algo pero ni eso… creo que me quede en shock-dijo alce con la boca abierta mirando la puerta donde salió Rose.

-pues ya viste que no Alice - comimos en silencio cuando dieron el timbre y me dirigí a la única clase donde me tocaba con Edward, Biología. Cuando entre todavía no llegaba el señor Banner por lo que tome mi asiento, saque mi Ipod y lo escuche, hasta que vi que Edward que se sentaba justa alado mío.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Edward

-Bella por cierto no me disculpe contigo- dijo un poco avergonzado

- de echo si lo hiciste

-no no hablo de eso… me refiero al comportamiento de Tanya en mi casa- ya ni me acordaba de eso.

-no te preocupes de eso Edward no le di importancia.

-pero ella se equivoco en algo…

-de que hablas

-Bella lo que te dijo no es cierto eres muy linda- en cuanto dijo eso lo mire a los ojos y los dos nos sonrojamos.

-¿Tu crees que yo soy linda?- que de donde saque la fuerza para poder preguntarle eso a el ¿que me pasa?

-Te cuento un secreto Bella- me susurro acercándose a mi oído, a lo que solo pude asentir.

-Creo que Tanya te tiene envidia por que no necesitas maquillaje para verte linda- cuando dijo eso una ola de calor inundo mi rostro y me paralizo todo el cuerpo. Por suerte el Sr. Banner entro al salón. Yo solo pensaba en las palabras que Edward uso… yo mas linda que Tanya… le hace falta un oculista … de seguro fue una broma… pero Edward no es así… y si de verdad piensa eso… cree que soy linda…. ¿En verdad lo pensara?

- bueno clase harán un proyecto en parejas. Acerca de lo que quieran es libre, así que el resto de la clase se pondrán de acuerdo en los horarios para trabajar en equipo. Oh y su pareja será la persona que comparten la mesa.- O por dios me tocaba con Edward- así que lo que quiero es lo siguiente…- ya no pude poner atención a la clase ya que mi cabeza estaba que no podía pensar en que el y o seremos parejas en un proyecto.

-Bueno jóvenes comiencen.- nos ordeno y Edward se volteo conmigo.

-Bueno compañera de que será el proyecto?

-… ¿que te parece del big bang? me llama un poco la atención.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con biología.

-Pero dijo tema libre o tu de que quieres- como se me pudo hacer olvidado su opinión.

-esta bien el big bang suena interesante… y bueno dime los horarios y en que casa.

-bueno yo diría como a las…-un horario para el proyecto cual será el mejor?- como a las 5 esta bien o ¿tienes asuntos que atender?

-no las 5 esta bien… que te parece en mi casa?

-me parece bien… en ese caso nos veremos… los miércoles y viernes a las 5 en tu casa?

-si ese es el horario esta perfecto- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-ya que esta todo eso solucionado que hacemos?- le pregunte ya que acabamos con todo y nos quedaba toda la clase por adelante.

-… que te parece el juego de las 20 preguntas para conocernos mejor?

-estas loco vedad?

-no además pero así sabremos mas cosas de los 2.

-esta bien tu comienzas


	5. Las preguntas

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer_

**Cap.4- Las preguntas**

**Edward**

-cual es tu color favorito?- eso primero hay que comenzar con lo básico.

-el verde… -whoo a mi también me gusta el verde solo que en estos meses me esta gustando mas el café… sabrá dios la razón.

-por que?

-oye ya son 2 ahora me toca a mi… veamos… comida favorita

-fácil la pasta- esa ni la tuve que contestar soy fanático de la pasta

-si la pasta es sabrosa… mi turno- se quedo pensando un breve momento que preguntarme.

-ciudad favorita-

-que clase de pregunta es esa?- le dije riéndome a quien se le pregunta eso.

-oye es mi pregunta- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-esta bien solo por que es tu pregunta, y mi ciudad favorita es Chicago… no se si sabrás pero yo soy de allí, naci allí, Chicago es divino vivo enamorado de ese lugar… me gusta Fork, no me quejo, pero me gusta mas Chicago.

-En serio- parecía emocionada con mi respuesta y yo también casi no hablo de mi vida con nadie. Además de que nadie le interesa, pero a Bella parece fascinarle mi vida.

-ahora mi turno… Música favorita- veamos sus gustos de segura es una chica pop, aunque las respuestas de bella siempre me toman por sorpresa, no es como las demás.

-soy de gusto indefinido va desde green day a Coldplay y se queda en Debussy… soy muy variada… yo no soy racista con la música… la música es música – valla bella no es como las demás ellas prefieres a bandas como Jonas o Hanna, y lo mas importe… dijo mis bandas favoritas y le gustan los clásicos, Bella es especial.

-No eres como las demás.-

-Disculpa- creo que ya debo de dejar de pensar en voz alta.

- que tu eres distinta a las demás

-distinta como?... de buena o mala manera?

-como crees que distinta en una mala manera Bella- como se le ocurre eso- lo que quería decir es que es agradable que no seas como el rebaño, tu creas tu propia imagen, no te basas en los demás no te importa lo que digan o piensen eso es genial Bella.- mas que genial eso era magnifico.

-la verdad solo debe importarte lo que pienses tu mismo no los demás ellos no les debe importar.

-tienes razón eso es un buena forma de pensar creo que lo tomare en cuenta.

-bueno sigamos… cosa mas vergonzosa.

-ninguna yo no soy como tu –eso era verdad y por lo visto ella pensó lo mismo por que un hermoso rojo llego a sus mejillas

-oye deja de burlarte de mi y contesta- dijo con un poco de vergüenza

-esta bien de pequeño, mi hermana Alice quería vestir a sus muñecas, y como Emmet y yo se las rompimos nos vistió toda la tarde con vestidos de muñecas que de traumado de por vida, recuerdo que Esme casi me lleva con un psicólogo infantil.

-jaja jaja ya me imagino a Alice vistiéndolos de muñecas- Se carcajeo tan fuerte que el maestro nos observo durante un rato luego se volteo- lo siento es muy gracioso

-lo se pero no es para tanto.

-La verdad si le preguntare a Alice si tendrá alguna evidencia- oh no eso no

-mejor sigamos si que ya casi termina la clase.

-Esta bien pero no se me va a olvidar- si hay un dios haz que se le olvide a esta mujer pedir tal cosa a Alice.

-esta bien sigo yo… ya te burlaste de mi ahora dime cual a sido tu mas grande vergüenza que te haya pasado en tu vida- por lo visto era grande ya que se puso de unos 20 tonos de rojo a la vez.

-esta bien, cuando tenia 12 mi mama me llevo a una fiesta de cumpleaños y llevaba un vestido rosa, en la fiesta había un toro mecánico, cuando me subí todo iba bien hasta que mi vestido, no se como pero se atoro en el toro y me hizo caer pero eso no es todo, además de que se me vio todo, el chico que me gustaba, por mala suerte, le caí encima tirándole su refresco a el y de colmo a mi.- es que otra cosa no le pudo haber pasado ja jaja

-ja jaja jaja mas mala suerte no te pudo haber pasado jaja ja

-cállate que mínimo a mi no me vistieron de niña- me grito y toda la clase se nos quedo viendo. Maldición por que me reí tan fuerte y ella tubo que gritarlo.

-jóvenes tienen algo que decir a la clase- nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzado en mi vida, cuando vi a Bella parecía un foco de un árbol de navidad parecía que le iba a salir humo de tan roja.

-nada señor- le contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento Edward no debí haberlo gritado me haz de odiar cierto- me susurro un poco triste.

-como piensas eso bella no te odio y el de las disculpas debo ser yo, yo me reí demasiado fuerte.

-bueno te si me perdonas yo te perdono trato- me dijo dándome la mano para cerrar el trato.

-esta bien te perdono tu me perdonas- le dije estrechándole la mano.

-claro.

Mire el reloj y faltaba como 2 minutos para que terminara la clase. La verdad, hablando con bella el tiempo pasa volando y no es suficiente para saber mas sobre ella.

-Bueno bella la clase ya pronto se acaba nos vemos en mi casa?- le recordé podría ser de que se le haya olvidado después de nuestra pequeña charla.

-si claro a las 45 en tu casa verdad?

-si a esa hora, y si terminamos pronto lo que nos toca hacer hoy el proyecto, a ver si terminamos con nuestro interrogatorio, vale.

-esta bien… - justo en ese momento sonó el timbre lo que significaba que mi tiempo de hablar con bella se había terminado.

-nos vemos en tu casa Edward

-hasta esta tarde bella- recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi siguiente case. El tiempo pasó de lo más normal, me encontraba un poco inquieto por que vería a Bella hoy en mi casa, por una extraña razón me sentía… feliz, deseando que las clases terminaran.

Cuando ocurrió el milagro iba de camino a mi volvo cuando veo a Tanya recargada en mi preciado auto el cual no tolero que se le recarguen, pero lo mas raro de todo es que tenia una cara, pero lo mas raro es que Tanya a esta hora, según se yo, se iba con su amiguitas a Port Angels para comprar ropa y hacer _cosas de chicas _según ella me decia.

-Tanya que necesitas?- le pregunte a una distancia de casi 4 metros.

-por que Edward dime por que?- y esta ahora que le pasa.

-de que hablas Tanya?

-como de que hablo, bien sabes de que te estoy hablando, de que la estúpida ira ahora a tu casa.

-para tu información ninguna estúpida ira a mi casa.

-como no y no me digas que Bella Swan no lo es?

-no, no es estúpida

-escúchame bien, te prohíbo que hagas ese proyecto con ella, dile al maestro que prefieres hacerlo tu solo o cualquier otra escusa no e interesa cual, pero no quiero verte cerca de ella me escuchaste- dijo todo con u tono de odio que no me agrado nada.

-Tanya escúchame bien- agarre aire para lo siguiente que le diría, quien se creía- pero TU NO ME PROHÍBES NADA A MI ME ESCUCHASTE.

-es lo ultimo que te digo Eddy, te prohíbo que le hables- cuando termino de hablarme se dio la media vuelta y se fue con sus amigas. Y esta que se cree para prohibirme cosas, ella no me va a obligar a hacer eso, no le dejare de hablar a Bella por un berrinche de niña de kinder.

Me obligue a respirar para pasar el coraje, además tenia que ir a mi casa para preparas las cosas para cuando Bella llegara a mi casa, por que ella iba a estar conmigo aunque el presidente me obligara a hacer lo contrario.

Con ese fuerte pensamiento me dirigí a mi casa, entre y vi que no había nadie en mi casa, lo cual aproveche e hice algunas botanas y mas tarde encargaría pizza.

Como a las 4 llego mi mamá con la despensa acompañada de mi pequeña hermana.

-hola hijo disculpa no haberte avisado a donde íbamos es que ya no había nada en la alacena y te estaba esperando para que llegaras y como te tardaste Alice se ofreció para acompañarme.

-lo siento mama es que antes de venir tuve un problemita.

-Es grabe hijo no te preocupes no es nada, o por cierto hoy vendrá Bella a la casa como a las 5 estaremos en mi habitación haciendo un trabajo.

-esta bien, bueno yo necesito hacer unas llamadas, y ver algo en mi oficina los veo luego.

-adiós cuídate- en cuanto cerró la puerta mi madre, vino mi hermana y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba delante de mí.

- y dime Hermanito cual fue exactamente tu _problemita_- por que tengo a una hermana tan perceptiva.

-esta bien te lo diré… cuando iba caminando hacia mi coche para venir me encontré a Tanya recargada en mi coche y… espera prométeme algo antes de decirte que paso.

-por que lo dejas en suspenso- lloriqueo y golpeándome juguetonamente mi hombro.

-Alice de que lo prometes o no saldrá ninguna palabra de mi boca.

-esta bien lo prometo… más bien _tratare- _bueno algo es algo.

-bueno donde iba…?

-que te encontraste a la babosa en tu auto-

-Alice- le advertí, fuera lo que fuera Tanya toda mujer debería ser respetada.

-esta bien, la _hermosura_ de Tanya estaba recargada en tu auto- su comentario me dio gracia pero tenia que seguir o en cualquier momento llegaría Bella.

-bueno ella me, escucha bien, me exigió que no fuera el compañero de proyecto de Bella que le dijera al maestro una escusa para no trabajar junto a ella, tu crees

-¿¿¿¡¡¡que esa estúpida QUE¡¡¡??

-si lo que escuchaste

-no me digas que le vas a hacer caso Edward Cullen por que si lo haces…- la calle antes de que terminara su amenaza, parecía que en cualquier momento iría a arrancarle la cabeza a Tanya, y sabia que era capaz era bajita pero a ella nadie le gana cuando se enoja.

-claro que no, ni que le hiciera caso ella no me prohíbe nada a mi y bien que lo sabes-

- mas te vale, enserio me diste un buen susto pensaba que te iba a golpear yo misma.

-tranquila Alice además bella legara en cualquier momento y te lo pido, no te lo suplico déjanos trabajar en paz si quieres puedes irte con Jasper a donde quieras pero aquí no.

-pues hermanito que le piensas hacer a la pobre de Bella- me dijo levantando sus cejas y dando me una sonrisa un tanto picara.

- no seas mal pensada Alice tengo una novia y lo único que haremos será comer pizza y el trabajo así que me harías el favor de encargar una mientras me ducho, seria mucho pedir.

-esta bien esta bien, no seas tan dramático

-gracias hermanita por eso te quiero.

-ándale- me subí corriendo a darme una ducha rápida, Salí me cambien y baje cuando me di cuenta no estaba mi hermana, en lugar de ella había dos paquetes de pizza y una nota

**Edward**

**Me fui como me lo pediste con Jazz al cine **

**no hagas nada malo je je **

**sabes que yo me enterare antes de que se te ocurra Hacer **

**Cualquier cosa… bueno eso es todo **

**Espero Que trabajes mucho .**

**Te quiere Alice**

Cuando termine de leer su nota tocaron la puerta, de seguro era Bella, cuando fui a recibirla, allí parada se encontraba mi vecina en la puerta de mi casa.


	6. Comenzando el proyecto

**Cap.5 Comenzando el proyecto**

**Bella**

Salí de Biología con una enorme sonrisa la cual no se me borro en el resto de mis clases. Cuando me iba dirigiendo a la entrada mire rose sentada en una silla sola, se veía muy pensativa, y un poco triste, además de que estaba sola.

-que hay rose por que a cara larga-le dije sentándome a su lado.

-tanto se nota- me susurro sin mirarme, se quedo observando la nada.

-no pero te conozco demasiado bien para no darme cuenta… ahora dime que te pasa.

-es solo lo que nos dijo Alice en el almuerzo –volteo a verme con sus ojos azules húmedos- no se si pueda volver a Emmet… todavía duele lo que me hiso no creo poder soportarlo Bella.

-Rosalie Hale tu no eres una mujer cobarde tu eres una chica fuerte que enfrenta todo… tu no te dejas vencer tan fácilmente.

-lo se Bella pero esto es demasiado…

-no lo es… además estaremos allí los chicos para darte apoyo, nunca te dejare sola me entendiste

-si, esta bien- me sonrió y yo le di un abrazo para darle apoyo.

-anda que Alice y Jazz nos estarán esperando para irnos a casa.

-esta bien andando- nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper charlando.

-Hola chicos, oye Alice ya nos vamos- le pregunte aunque era un poco temprano para irnos pero tenia tarea de otras materias, y la quería hacer antes de ir a la casa de Edward.

-si claro, nada mas deja me despido- le dio un beso a su novio- los veo mas tarde.

-si adiós chicas- se despidieron los Hale.

Cuando Alice y yo entramos al auto estaba pensando en decirle o no a Alice respecto lo que me dijo Rose.

-Alice?

-si Bella- me dijo volteando a verme , ya que estaba en rojo el semáforo.

-antes de ir a donde estabas con Jazz me encontré a rose muy pensativa… le pregunte que le sucedía, y ella no quiere ver a tu hermano, dijo que todavía le duele lo que les paso.

-si sabia que esto tenia que suceder pero Bella tu sabes que este asunto a mi hermano no le hace muy feliz… el también sufre y por eso vendrá… para poder tratar de regresar con roose, ellos todavía se aman- o ara eso era el regreso de Emmet.

-ya entiendo… pero crees que ella acepte hablar con el?

-espero que si, solo se hacen daño estando separados.

-creo que tienes razón.

-y lo pones en duda

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de Alice y me retire a mi casa. Mi mama estaba lavando algo de ropa así que me subí a mi habitación para hacer la tarea que tenia pendiente. Cuando faltaban 5 para las 5 baje para avisarle a mi René sobre mis planes.

-mamá?- le hable cuando estaba sentada viendo televisión.

-si hija

-el maestro me dejo un proyecto, así que ahorita voy a ir a la casa de Alice para hacerlo, mi compañero es Edward así que creo, no se a que hora, volver como a las siete para venir a cenar.

-Esta bien hija diviértete.

Dicho esto Salí y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando toque la puerta, a los pocos segundos me abrió Edward.

-Hola bella

-hola…-ninguno de los dos nos movimos durante casi un minuto, solo lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos verdes, era tan lindo- oye puedo pasar.

-o si claro disculpa- me dijo un poco nervioso. Cuando entre vi que no había nadie de su familia abajo.

-estas solo? Y Alice?

-si lo estoy, y ella se fue con Jazz a una cita, o eso entendí- me dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno ya comenzamos con el trabajo, por cierto donde trabajaremos- cierto no sabia donde íbamos en m i habitación pero si quieres pa hacer el trabajo.

-mmm… tenia pensado que en mi habitación pero si quieres podríamos hacerlo en la cocina o la sala.

-no… en tu cuarto… esta bien- que¡¡¡¡, yo iba a estar en la habitación de Edward solos allí, sin nadie en la casa… mejor dejo ese pensamiento y mejor me concentro al 100% en el tranajo.

-esta bien, oye te gusta la pizza?

-si, me usta mucho, por que la pregunta?- a veces el hacia preguntan tan raras.

-esque encargue pizza para el trabajo, si quieres sube mientras yo subo la pizza, unas botanas y unos refrescos, sabes donbde esta mi habitación cierto?

-si, no quieres que te ayude a subir todo eso.

-…- me miro con una cara de me yo puedo solo

-esta bien te veo arriba.

Subi y busque su habitación la cual estaba en la en el tercer piso, cuando entre vi que había una gran mesa junto a 2 sillas. Esqe el no puede ser mas encantador y detallista. Deje mi mochila en el gran sillón de cuero y me dedique a mirar su habitación.

Era enorme, habia una ventana del tamaño de la pared, la pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, y alado de este había una computadora con una impresora, y había una enorme cama, El cobertor era de un dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. El bastidor era negro, hecho de hierro forjado y con un intrincado diseño sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.

**(****N/T ****Lo siento casi no tengo imaginación con esto ****)**

-bueno compañera por donde empezamos-me dijo Edward ateas de mi, no lo había escuchado entrar por mirar su habitación, lo cual me dio un susto.

-que te parece si buscamos información, luego la resumimos y hacemos una mini maqueta explicando todo?- le pregunte

-esta bien pero para que este mas completo, hacemos unas graficas, agregamos imágenes, videos?

-mejor compañero no me pudo haber tocado- le comente riendo.

-bueno en caso este compañero le sugiere que comencemos a trabajar y a comer pizza¡¡

-ok comencemos- Edward y yo comenzamos a trabajar, duramos en eso como hora y media, ya que la pizza y la botana se había acabado.

-bueno que si la dejamos aquí hasta hoy y lo terminamos el viernes?

-esta bien además ya estoy un poco cansada.

-espero que no, me prometiste terminar mis preguntas.

-esta bien pregunta- le dije divertida por sus ocurrencias.

-ok, ok… cuéntame cosas como no se, como se conocieron tus papas, acerca de tu infancia,. tu vida cosas así me entiendes.

-sobre mi vida, déjame pensar- me quede pensativa durante unos minutos.

-te estoy esperando

-ok- le dije un poco divertida por su impaciencia- mi vida esta un poco revoltosa así que pon atención… - le dije y el me observo- mis padres se conocieron en una prepa de Phoenix, se enamoraron y mi mama la edad de 18 años se quedo embarazada por lo que mi papá tuvo que buscar trabajo y el único que encontró fue de policía, así vivieron hasta que cumplí un año y mis padres tuvieron problemas y se divorciaron, mi papa se mudo aquí y mi mama se quedo conmigo en Phoenix. Cuando cumplí 6 años murió la mama de mi padre que vivía en Phoenix, mis padres se vieron en el funeral y se dieron cuenta que se seguían amando, al año se volvieron a casar y nos mudamos a Forks desde entonces… bueno ahora tu turno cuéntame de tu historia- le dije quería saber mas acerca sobre el, como a sido su vida.

-bueno mi historia es un poco mas triste veras… mis padres se conocieron en un crucero se enamoraron y luego se casaron, cadi a los 2 años de casados me tuvieron. Mi padre tenia un hermano llamado Carlisle eran muy unidos, el estaba casado con Esme, la cual tenia 2 hijos que eran mis primos Emmet y Alice, la familia de Carlisle y la mía vivíamos todos en la mansión de mi abuelo.

Cuando tenia 5 años mis padres decidieron darse una segunda luna de miel por lo que me quede con mi tío Carlisle, a los pocos días nos enteramos de que mis padres tuvieron un accidente de avión, Carlisle era en esos días prácticamente mi padre y a los 2 años junto con su esposa Esme me adoptaron, y nos mudamos a lasca unos a los cuando cumplí 10 años nos mudamos aquí- yo no sabia nada de eso, debió costarle mucho contarme eso a mi, eso es muy personal.

-lo siento- le dije sujetando su mano, y era cierto alguien como el no debe de sufrir tanto.

-no lo hagas, si los extraño pero si no hubiera pasado todo eso no estaría aquí hablando contigo y no tendría a esta familia que tengo- me dijo mientras me daba una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-debió costado trabajo haberle contado eso a una extraña- le susurre bajando la cabeza.

-créeme que tu no lo eres, eres mi amiga, mejor dicho, mi mejor amiga Bella, a nadie le he dicho esto, nadie sabe nada acerca de mi vida antes de aquí, solo les importa el Edward basquetbolista, buena onda y nada mas, no les intereso como persona.

-no digas eso Edward eres una persona muy interesante, y si los demás no lo ven yo si.

-gracias de verdad, eres la única que conoce al verdadero yo.

-no hay de que- voltee a ver el reloj que atrás de el y vi la hora.

-dios mío que tarde es, será mejor que me baya ya son las 8.

-esta bien te llevo a tu casa.

Le di una sonrisa- Edward vivo alado de tu casa, mira- apunte la ventana de alado- allí esta mi cuarto vez lo lejos que esta.

-bueno mínimo a la puerta, quien sabe si te caes allí, y no estaré yo para salvarte

-ja jaja que gracioso pero no ya perdiste demasiado de tu tiempo hablando conmigo, nos vemos luego- le dije dándome la vuelta.

-pero valió la pena no- me dijo alado de mi

-si, si lo fue, por cierto gracias por mostrarme al verdadero tu.

-no gracias por escucharme.

-esta bien te veo mañana- le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta. Salí de allí y me metí a la cocina donde estaban mis padres de lo más románticos.

-ejem hola- dije aclarando mi garganta

-oh… hola hija-me contesto mi madre bajando de las piernas de Charlie.

-hola bueno me retiro a mi habitación, buenas noches.

-hasta mañana hija-me dijeron los dos, me subí a mi recamara para recoger mi pijama, me fui al baño me bañe rápido, cuando salí me seque el pelo y e cambie de ropa, me lave la boca y deje lo demás en el bote de ropa sucia. Cuando me metí en mi habitación en la ventana de Edward estaban sus cortinas cerradas pero con un mensaje.

_Que duermas bien Bella, no vemos mañana_

Con ese mensaje en mi cabeza me retire a dormir con Edward llenando mis sueños.


	7. Cap6 Es mejor quedarse callado

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

**Cap.6 Es mejor quedarse callado**

Cuando desperté hice mi rutina de diario, por suerte me desperté antes que mi madre y alcance a hacer el desayuno. El cual consistía en omellet's de queso, con jugo y leche.

-mm huele delicioso hija- me comento mi padre entrando a la cocina

-o si créeme ni loca volveré a dejar a René cocine algo después de lo de ayer- descansen en paz los pobres huevos que cayeron en manos de mi madre.

-escuche eso… y mi comida no es tan mala- me dijo mi madre entrado a la cocina con un puchero- Charlie verdad que no cocino mal?

-emmm a mi no me metan en eso- se excuso mi padre retirándose de la cocina para ir al comedor con 2 omelet's.

-un día ustedes verán lo que esta mujer es capaz- Dijo mi mama sirviéndose el desayuno.

-si mama lo que digas… seamos sinceras la cocina definitivamente no es lo tuyo…

-está bien me doy, la cocina no es lo mío… tenía pensado ir a que me den cursos para ir a cocina.

-mama creo que no es una buena idea- si además pobre del lugar que vea a mi madre cocinar, enserio eso se le da FATAL, tal vez terminaría incendiando el lugar.

-porque lo dices-

-por nada mama… por nada- mejor ni le digo la verdad, mi mara será muy buena onda, pero hacerla enojar a estas horas de la mañana no es una buena idea.

Dejando la charla atrás René y yo nos dirigimos con Charlie, sobraba demasiado tiempo para que fuera por Alice así que desayune con mis padres.

-por cierto, Papá como le hacían antes para comer, apoco mama te hacía de comer?- le susurre a mi padre cuando mi madre fue a lavar los platos.

-gracias a dios había restaurantes y lugares de comida rápida, siempre antes de venir a casa le traía a tu madre una orden de comida…

-o eso explica como todavía estas con vida- mi papa era un genio a mi nunca se me ocurrió eso.

Después de ir a lavarme la boca e ir por mis cosas tocaron a la puerta, se me hacia raro porque era como las 6:35.

-buenos días señora Swan se encuentra Bella?

-si querida deja la llamo… Bella vino Alice por ti- me llamo mi madre. Cuando iba bajando vi a mi pequeña amiga esperándome en la puerta.

-Alice es muy temprano… ya iba a ir por ti

-pues te gane Bella así que vámonos… no vemos pronto René… adiós Charlie

-hasta luego- nos despidieron mis padres.

Nos dirigimos al carro de alice me abroche el cinturón.

-Bella?

-mm.. si Alice?

-te quería preguntar algo.

-que cosa.

-si te gustaría comer hoy en mi casa, además nos serviría para ponernos de acuerdo acerca de que hacer mañana cuando venga mi hermano. Y tenía pensado que todo el fin de semana vinieras a dormir a mi casa para estar todos juntos- me dijo mirando al frente, ubio que no le prestaba atención, creo que estaba pensando en que hacer en esos días.

-Alice… primero que todo no creo que Rose acepte ir, además no te he dicho que iré, y también le he comentado a mis padres y…

-Bella, Bella… deja de decirme pretextos se que iras- me dijo con una risita tonta, y tenía razón, la primera cosa que aprendí al ser amiga de Alice es que si ella dice algo, no hay pero que valga- además estarás tooodo el fin de semana con Edward y los demás, no te llama la atención Bella, será muy divertido- yo la mire y me sonroje por lo que me dijo, acaso ella sabrá que me gusta su hermano.

-mm si claro Alice… solo les pregunto a mis padres y te diré que paso.

-está bien.

Luego de nuestra pequeña charla, Alice se apresuro para llegar a la prepa. La mañana paso un poco ajetreada, mis primeras clases pasaron como diario a excepción del de historia, ya que mi maestro nos dejo mucho trabajo para la clase y de tarea. Después de mis primeras clases me dirigí con Alice al comedor para almorzar.

-Bella podrías hacerme un favor?- me pregunto con su carita de el gato de Sherek, tramaba algo, mejor no le doy importancia.

-si claro Alice, dime que es.

-me preguntaba que si le podrías avisar a mi hermano de lo que tenemos planeado, con las prisas de la mañana no le logre decir, además de que esta con la odiosa de su novia, y si me la encuentro no creo que terminemos bien.

Cuando voltee a la mesa en donde se encontraba Edward, y era cierto estaba con sus amigos, solo que había una pequeña diferencia, en vez de que Tanya estuviera en sus piernas como siempre, ella estaba en la silla de alado, creo que Edward sintió mi mirada ya que volteo a verme y me sonrió, yo no tuve otra cosa que hacer mas regresarle el gesto solo que muy apenada.

.Bella, Bella me oyes?

-si Alice... yo le diré- ella me miro con duda, creo que me iba a preguntar qué me pasaba pero gracias a dios llego Rose.

-hola chicas, oye Bella pásame ese pay- nos saludo, por lo visto tenía mucha hambre.

-hola Rose, por cierto donde está Jasper?- le pregunto Alice a Rose.

-o al rato viene está hablando con su maestro de ingles sobre no se qué- le contesto distraídamente ya que seguía con lo de su comida, se veía muy cómica.

-está bien bueno vamos a comer- les dije a mis amigas cuando rose, por fin había terminado de recoger su comida, eso era lo que envidiaba de ella, comía y comía pero no engordaba.

-pero donde bella todo el comedor está lleno- me dijo Alice y era cierto el comedor restaba repleto de alumnos.

-No nos queda otra opción que las bancas de afuera

-ok vamos para allá- las tres nos dirigíamos a unas bancas afuera cuando vimos a Jasper caminando hacia nosotras.

-lamento la tardanza pero paso un problema con un trabajo que entregue- se excuso abrazando a su novia

-es grave?- le pregunto Alice un poco preocupada.

-no no es nada, solo que mi maestro perdió un trabajo que le había entregado y lo estaba buscando.

-y lo encontraste

-si lo tenía en su maleta- le contesto dándole una sonrisa, se miraron durante unos segundos pero me basto para querer voltearme.

-bueno, nosotras nos iremos a comer en esas bancas- le apunte unas bancas que estaban solas y eran para 6 personas.

-ok, deja voy por mi comida ahorita las alcanzo.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al comedor mientras nosotras nos fuimos a las bancas y nos sentamos allí.

-Rose tenía pensado hacer una comida en mi casa, además pasar un fin de semana con mi familia, Bella ya me dijo que si iría y Jasper también, solo quedas tu.

-y para qué es exactamente esa invitación- le dijo Rose con una mirada que me dio a entender que sospechaba algo.

-Rose… sé muy bien que si te digo no iras, por eso será una sorpresa.

-Alice, ándale dime que es

-no, no te diré… o ira allí viene Jazz- y si allí venia Jasper con una charola con comida, se sentó con nosotras, comenzamos a charlas sobre cualquier cosa mientras comíamos tranquilamente o eso creía yo.

-Rose ya te dijo Alice de que vamos a ir a su casa y pasaremos todo el día de semana con sus hermanos, como en los viejos tiempo no hermanita.

-espera era el gran secreto de tu fin de semana Alice- dijo Rose a Alice, en un tono muy duro, y raro en ella.

-sorpresa rose… no te da felicidad?- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Rose tranquila…-trate de intervenir o si no las cosas no saldrían de buen modo.

-Bella eres mi amiga y no me dijiste nada- porque a mí, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto y ella me mira muy dolida.

-Rose yo… amm... no- ¿qué le digo?

-Rose nada… enserio no me lo esperaba de ustedes, es que nunca entienden nada?- no le pudimos contestar ya que salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento pensé que ella sabía bien como pasaríamos el fin de semana- susurro Jasper abrazando a su novia la cual estaba llorando, pero en estos momentos no era lo más importante quería saber cómo se encontraba Rose.

-con permiso, voy a ver como esta Rose- les dije agarrando mi comida y dirigiéndome con rose.

_Alice se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su novio, se encontraba muy triste por haber hecho que una de sus mejores amigas se enojara por su culpa._

_Su hermano Edward miraba confundido esa escena a lo lejos y para saber que pasaba decidió acercarse para saber que le ocurría a su pequeña hermana._

_-hola jazz… Alice que ocurre_

_-no preguntes-le contesto una Alice muy enojada consigo misma, y alejándose de su novio para retirarse._

_-Pero que… jazz que ocurre- Edward no entendía la actitud de su hermana_

_-problemas- a Jasper le dolía que por su comentario daño a las personas que mas amaba, a su hermana y su hermosa novia, así que fue por donde su amada se dirigió._

_-uff y luego las mujeres nos reclamas que no las entendemos- se dijo así mismo Edward-_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Enserio lo siento mucho… mis excusas sé que no sirven para nada… pero me ocurrieron muchas cosa, como que a mi prima le chocaron y pues la camioneta era de mi familia y la destrozaron y andamos viendo como que vamos hacer, y ando muy ocupada y también no tengo nada de inspiración… espero subir más pronto… Sin decir más… me dejas sus comentarios… son muy importantes para mí. GRACIAS A TODAS LA K LEEN MI HISTORIA


End file.
